A Phoenix Always Rises from the Ashes
by timelucked
Summary: It didn't matter I stole, cheated, and lied to get ahead. All that mattered was a phoenix rose from the ashes. All that mattered, was that I rose from your ashes. All that mattered, was that I fulfilled my destiny. Second part to the "What Matters" saga.


It didn't matter I had never known love.

It didn't matter my mother left me.

It didn't matter she was probably dead.

It didn't matter I was tormented every day.

It didn't matter I was never respected.

It didn't matter I wasn't a protégée.

It didn't matter my relatives hated me.

It didn't matter I was loathed by my nation.

It didn't matter my father scarred me.

It didn't matter suffering become my tutor.

It didn't matter I came from a long line of betrayers.

It didn't matter I was labeled a traitor.

It didn't matter I had lost everything.

It didn't matter I scoured the earth for a cause lost by the ages.

It didn't matter I always failed.

It didn't matter I stole, cheated, and lied to get ahead.

It didn't matter I succumbed to the ways of a man who hated me.

It didn't matter all the lives I destroyed in my ventures.

It didn't matter I sucked trust dry and let the husks of what remained rot.

It didn't matter that I was just a waste of space; a spoiled child with hardly any values and principles.

It didn't matter I betrayed the only two people to reach out to me.

It didn't matter I let the one person who was always there down.

It didn't matter I tried killing the hope of the world.

It didn't matter I put the feelings of a man who only loved me for convenience before the one who truly cared.

It didn't matter I deceived my true father – not the one whose seed spurred me.

It didn't matter I let him fester in a jail cell.

It didn't matter I followed a destiny that wasn't my own.

(All that mattered was that a phoenix rises from the ashes)

All that mattered was that I was going to change the course of a war that wasn't mine.

(All that mattered was that a phoenix rises from the ashes)

All that mattered was I had found a new cause to pursue.

(All that mattered was a phoenix rose from the ashes)

All that mattered was I repented.

(All that mattered was a phoenix rose from the ashes)

All that mattered was I learned.

(All that mattered was a phoenix rose from the ashes)

All that mattered was you were going to pay.

(All that mattered was a phoenix rose from the ashes)

All that mattered was I joined the Avatar.

(All that mattered was a phoenix rose from the ashes)

All that mattered was I knew right and wrong.

(All that mattered was phoenix rose from the ashes)

All that mattered was the Avatar would beat you.

(All that mattered was a phoenix rose from the ashes)

All that mattered was I found myself.

(All that mattered was a phoenix rose from the ashes)

All that mattered was Uncle's embrace.

(All that mattered was a phoenix rose from the ashes)

All that mattered was the coming of a new age.

(All that mattered was a phoenix rose from the ashes)

All that mattered was I had a new family.

(All that mattered was a phoenix rose from the ashes.)

All that mattered, was that I rose from your ashes.

All that mattered, was that I fulfilled my destiny.

**A/N: So, this is the second part of my "What Matters" saga. I say saga because I don't know how many more I'll do (but mainly because it sounds more epic that way – not gonna lie) Check out Sokka's story(?) in "A Warrior Stands Tall" I really suggest it, but, hey – I'm a bit biased.**

**Oh! All these come from key points in Zuko's storyline – in Bryke's critically acclaimed Avatar the Last Airbender series (duh, irrelevant and redundant to put) If anyone has questions about where it comes from, leave a review and I'll answer them!**

**The 'you' that keeps being mentioned is referring to Ozai, though it can also be inferred to Azula too, I guess. **

**And it's readers choice what "**_**destiny**_**" Zuko fulfilled, but personally I have my own two opinions. **

**He joined Team Avatar and became good and happy sunshine everywhere. Or,**

**He became the best Fire Lord and donned the era of peace and unity between all the nations. **

**It's your own interpretation, but those are my own. Jot a review down if you had other ways he "fulfilled" his destiny.**

**Or you know what? Just review period. I love hearing your input! Honest! (Fire Nation's honor! – Raises hand up-)**


End file.
